Broken Vow
by amisunderstoodlifesandy
Summary: A story of Niccolo Machiavelli and La Volpe. This relationship isn't avover, its just a ruff patch. Inspired by the song Broken Vow by Josh Groban (I own nothing!)


AN: This is my first Volpe/Machavelli story. I figured we needed more of those stories. I don't guarantee it will be amazing but I had to get it out of my head :D anyway its anothre songfic. This time the song it Broken Vow by Josh Groban (recommend you listen to it). I will change only the present tense to past tense in the song but other than that it is exactly correct. This fic will contain flashbacks, sadness, and those two fighting with Machavelli dating another person. I do not own anythings but my imagination. Set during AC Brotherhood

Broken Vow

Niccolo was working late again in his office. He rarely has time for his actual paper work when he is helping Ezio with the new recruits. Not to mention the stress over his break up. He had loved Gilberto for so long, but it was time to get real. 'La Volpe' as he calls himself wouldn't be truer to anyone but his guild. His new, let's call him lover, I suppose; is sleeping in the next room, he sent him to bed an hour ago telling him not to worry about his sleep. It was probably midnight and there was a chill coming from the open window. That was his signal to head off to bed. As he was about to shut the door, a familiar voice came from across the room. "Tell me his name, I want to know. The way he looks and where you go." Machiavelli let out a deep sigh, but doesn't turn around. La Volpe is persistant, "I need to see his face, I need to understand; why you and I came to an end." From there, Machiavelli was ready to punch the wall. 'How dare he ask why we ended. As if he didn't already know!?' He thought quickly turning around. He quickly catches those violet eyes he once and still adores. Machiavelli whispers his 'lover's' name,but before he could speak another word, La Volpe slowly walks to him singing "Tell me again I want to hear, who broke my faith in all these years. Who lays at night with you, while I'm here all alone; remembering when I was your own." Machiavelli is struck short, unable to speak or form a sentence. La Volpe doesn't need him to speak, he already sees what is said from his eyes. "I let you go, I let you fly. Why do I keep on asking why? I let you go now that I found a way to keep somehow; more than a broken vow." La Volpe still remembers the day they became lovers. Before all the Borgia mess reached into their lives. They've know each other for years, and everyday they spent together was magic. Niccolo always studying and learning for him amazing climbing skills. While he watch him read book after book and taking him to building, each one higher than the last. On the day they proclaimed their love, they were in Firenze watching the sunrise after a race. He grabbed Niccolo and kissed them right then and there; luckily Niccolo felt the same way. However, from there and on, it had been a rigid bridge walk. Fights here and there, and often he couldn't express feelings to Niccolo as he so wished. Often times, them being so stubborn, no emotion was shown when he was hurt."Tell me the words I never said. Show me the tears you never shed." He saw this time, the emotion Niccolo is trying to fight back. Machiavelli had to close his eyes to not burst in tears. He always remembered the day they unitied their hearts. To both of them it was magical, in the little theives guild that La Volpe calls home. It wa their first time together in Roma, hard to believe it all went down. Volpe remembered they way Niccolo would touch him gently even if a man rarely could. He missed it desparately. "Give me the touch, the one you promised to be mine or has it vanished for all time?" Saying this Volpe grabs Machiavelli's hands tight never breaking eye contact. Finally, Machiavelli needed to say something. "You let me go, you let me fly. Why do you keep on asking why? You let me go now that you found, a way to keep somehow, more than a broken vow." That surprised La Volpe but not as much as what he said next. Breaking the hand contact, Machiavelli drops his hands and sings from the heart. He begins to remember the day they broke up."I closed my eyes, and dreamed of you and I, and then realized; there's more to love than only bitterness and lies! I closed my eyes." Saying that last line, Machiavelli walks to the door once again and closes is eyes. La Volpe sees before he walks away again, that Niccolo was shedding tears, more than a person who no longer loves someone should. La Volpe starts to recall the day they broke up. Niccolo came up to the guild, furious because of the him abandoning him so quickly to 'take care of business with Ezio' when in fact, he wanted to tidy up his "precious" guild. It wasn't the first time he lied to him, and to be honest, this wasn't a good excuse to break up. However, he does know Niccolo was tired of him being cruel, neglectful, and oblivious to him. Niccolo stormed in and pulls him into an office. He begins to explain and yells, but no tears. He plays it off as if it doesn't matter, and leans against the walls. Oh the stupidity. Finally, Niccolo proclaims the break up, barging out and leaving him in the dust. Still not looking back, Machiavelli sings "I'd give away my soul to hold you once again." Then La Volpe cuts in "I'd never let this promise end!" Both begin to sing what was already said. "I let you go, I let fly why do I keep on asking why?"La Volpe falls to his knees. Niccolo just faces away. "You let me go now that you found a way to keep somehow, more than a broken vow." At that, Machiavelli walks away, leaving La Volpe in the dark, alone and ashamed.

Okay I understand its pretty long, but I wanted to include the whole song. Just don't be too harsh on the reviews. And yes do listen to the song before reading this, if you can. It is amazing :D


End file.
